


Can You Purr?

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, Purring, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Can Chat Noir purr?





	Can You Purr?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm back again! :D
> 
> This one wasn't easy because while it is cute, I honestly think it's weird for Chat Noir to be able to purr. Yes, he's a cat. But he's a human. It's weird. So I played around with this prompt a bit. It doesn't seem like it in the beginning, but it shows towards the end. :)
> 
> Prompt #7: Purring

Ladybug and Chat Noir worked hard everyday to keep their city safe. Day in and day out, they made sure the people of Paris didn't live in fear for their lives, with the threat of Hawkmoth's Akumas striking at any time looming over their heads. 

They were always quick to be on the scene when an Akuma did appear, taking it down and purifying it, returning the city back to normal as soon as they possibly could. Of course, this meant that fairly often, their civilian lives had to be put on hold, excuses, no matter how believable (or unbelievable), being thrown out so as to not risk anyone discovering their identities. There always came a point where they were simply too tired to continue patrolling. 

Like tonight. 

Ladybug had always been the faster, more agile one of the both of them. From day one, he had allowed her to take the lead on everything. She was the brains of their team, and he was happy to let her be a step ahead. 

Their patrols usually consisted of them meeting at one particular rooftop not too far from his home, followed by a race along one route they chose each night, returning back to the same rooftop. 

She was always ahead of him. 

But tonight, despite having a head start, she had fallen behind him. He slowed to a stop and waited for her to catch up to him. 

"Maybe we should take it easy tonight, my Lady," he suggested, panting heavily. "Paris can do without us watching over her for one night."

He didn't want to admit it, but he was exhausted too. It had been a long week. His father had scheduled a photoshoot for every single day of the week. That meant he'd missed an entire week of school. Nino had been kind enough to bring him the homework he'd missed out on in class so he could work on it at home, but his fencing, piano and Chinese lessons made sure that he had no time to complete it. Now throw in his duties as Chat Noir, and he had one catastrophic week. 

Pun intended. 

Ladybug stopped beside him and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Chat. I feel—"

"Dead?" He cut in. She nodded. "Same here. Let's head back."

She nodded again and rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn. "What if we just sit around and relax for a bit?"

"Here?" 

She lowered herself down to a comfortable sitting position and patted the ground beside her, beckoning him over. "We're already here. If either of us get too tired we can leave."

He wanted his bed. At that moment, if anyone were to ask who his best friend was, he wouldn't say Nino. His first thought would be his bed. He was just too tired to deal with anything. He craved the feeling of his head on his soft, fluffy pillows as he drifted off to sleep. 

Yet, as he set himself down beside Ladybug, he knew he wouldn't trade it for anything else. 

Until he actually fell asleep on the rooftop. He had done that once. He'd vowed to never do that again as long as he could help it. The pain in his neck simply wasn't worth it. 

"Any more cat videos to show me, Kitty?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. He calmed his racing heart. She was only ever like this when she was dead tired. "You always have something new to share."

He pulled out his staff and looked up cat videos. 

One of the many advantages of being Chat Noir: wifi wherever he went. 

He found some videos of purring kittens and played them back to back. The two of them watched silently. 

"Chaton?" 

He blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that suddenly overwhelmed him. "Hm?"

"Can you purr?" She asked, her bright blue eyes peeking up at him through her fringe. 

His face flushed a bright red. "I don't know."

Her hand reached up to scratch him behind the fake cat ear. He instinctively nuzzled into her hand and she giggled. 

"No purring, I see," she joked, but didn't stop combing her fingers through his hair. He didn't want her to stop. It felt nice. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed, and he was leaning his chin on her head. 

He jerked up and looked at the time on his staff. 2 in the morning. How had it gotten so late? 

"My Lady?" He pulled himself away from her and stood up. He extended a hand for her and pulled her up as well. "We should go home and get some rest."

Ladybug yawned once again, and this time, he couldn't contain his own. "You're right. See you tomorrow then?"

"Same time, same place." He grinned at her and waved as she leapt off, zipping away back to her home on her yoyo. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned around and headed back home. 

The second he reached his room, he shut his window and threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable. He left Plagg to float over to his stash of Camembert. 

Before he could fall asleep, he mumbled, "Plagg?"

Plagg finished stuffing a slice of Camembert in his mouth and landed beside his Chosen's head, filling the air with the stench of stinky cheese, much to his chagrin. "Yeah, kid?"

"Can I purr?"

Plagg blinked once. Twice. Then he turned and headed for his cheese, muttering something about dumb kittens wanting to be cuter than they really were.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://chatnoir013.tumblr.com/


End file.
